Summoning Sisters
The Summoning Sisters were two Chūnin kunoichi twins from Konohagakure. They specialized in using the Summoning Technique to complement their Bukijutsu (weaponry) skills. Early Life & Childhood On a quiet night towards the end of May, a young, orphaned Yūjo (low-ranking prostitute) gave birth to her identical twin daughters in the Hospital of Konohagakure; the result of her unfortunate circumstances and need for money to survive. Before passing away due to the strains of childbirth and her fragile health, she told the nurses the names of her daughters and informed them that because the twins had no identifiable father, they would adopt her own surname. The older twin was named Yua Sumire and the younger twin was named Yui Sumire. Shortly after naming and seeing the faces of her beloved daughters, the young girl died. The twins were placed in the Konoha Orphanage where they were raised and provided for. During their time as toddlers, they were always together. Whether it be eating, playing, or sleeping, the two sisters were inseparable. Even when one got sick, the other would stay beside her sibling. The caretakers at the orphanage loved the pair; they were adorable, sweet, and well-behaved, always following directions, sharing what little they had, and they never fought. When the time came, the sisters were sent to Konoha to become shinobi, as was the usual path for children of the orphanage. The village programs saw to them being taken care of and provided for well enough for them to get by at their age, which was only 7 at the time. The sisters were provided a very small, minimalist apartment, having only the bare necessities installed. There was a small kitchen outfitted with a sink and stove for cooking; a small floor seating dinning table for eating next to one of the only two windows in the apartment. An old, dusty, makeshift, wooden closet in the corner of the room housed their clothing and off-season apparel. Their sandals were placed in the mud-pit next to the front door. A cupboard or two were used for minimal storage, mostly housing essentials like kitchen utensils, but also contained objects like matches, candles, and soaps. A single bathroom with a mirror, sink, toilet, and a very small shower was the only other room in the apartment. A futon and tatami mat were placed on the floor for sleeping and a single, thin and worn blanket was used as a "bedsheet." The complex had a roof for all the tenants' laundry. The sisters were only allowed a certain amount of water a month for drinking, and bathing; just enough that a single person would still have to be conservative with water usage. Thus, the sisters took showers together to cut their water consumption in half. They didn't have access to warm water either, and even during the winter, the water was freezing and numbingly cold. Whenever possible, the sisters would go out at night and illegally bathe in the streams and rivers of Konoha, hoping that nobody would discover them while undressed. On rare occasions, they would sneak into the village hot springs without paying in order to enjoy the warmth of the water there. The sisters' apartment always blasted the air conditioner, so thankfully their summers were cool, however, the average room temperature during the fall and winter was freezing. With only a single, thin blanket to keep themselves warm, the sisters often relied on one another's natural body heat, cuddling close together on chilly nights. The girls were not given any sort of monetary allowance, but were instead afforded food rations every other week and cheap or used clothing semi-annually from the villager donation programs. Clothes they could no longer use, they stitched together to form a makeshift blanket, but the effect of such was even less pronounced than the blanket they already had. Ninja Academy Yui and Yua lived in their new home for about a year before they joined the Konoha Ninja Academy at the age of 8. Everyday, they walked together to the academy from their small apartment. They became accustomed to the villagers and shops they encountered on their way, sometimes stopping to say hello to the locals or to lend a helping hand. Some of the charitable locals would sometimes give them food to bring back to their apartment. At the academy, Yui and Yua performed very well academically, earning high marks on exams and projects. Considering they had each other, they made excellent study partners and proved their quick wit and intellect time and time again. Eventually, Yua, the older twin, was voted in to be the official class representative; Yui didn't care for the responsibility of the title and she gladly supported her sister. The twins were quite popular, an iconic duo; they were never apart and even tended to finish one another's sentences. Despite their intellectual and academic skill, the sisters struggled in practical exams concerning ninjutsu and taijutsu. They never had parents to guide or teach them and they didn't reign from a shinobi clan or family. They also only possessed average chakra levels, so they couldn't afford to make mistakes like their more gifted peers; their high intellect enabled greater chakra control and helped to make up for some of the deficit. However, their lack of natural skill didn't mean they were hopeless and the two siblings made a strong commitment to improving their shinobi skills. Both at school and at home, the two would consistently practice the various techniques they were taught in class. Yui and Yua were 9 years old when Pain attacked Konoha. The event was very scary and many people died. The two sisters remained safe and were relieved to find those who died had been revived. Though most academy ninja graduate at the age of 12, Yui and Yua graduated early at the age of 10. The reason being that they always performed well academically, which many students didn't, and that even though their ninjutsu and taijutsu skills weren't as good as some of the other students, they had passed all of the tests which only examined basic skills like the clone jutsu. Thus, by meeting the bare minimum requirements in practical exams, the two graduated ahead of their peers. After graduating, Yui and Yua were placed on a team together with one other genin and their Jōnin instructor. Appearance The Summoning Sisters were petite and of relatively equal height, reaching about 5'1" in their prime. They both weighed around 97 pounds and maintained very slender figures with proportionate curves. They had fair, light-colored skin and sharp, feminine features. They also had smaller feet and hands, as well as average sized breasts. The girls had grown to look like spitting images of their mother, possessing dark brown hair and violet-colored eyes. They often wore their long hair down loose, but it wasn't too uncommon for them, especially Yua, to wear their hair in a ponytail. While attending the ninja academy, because their clothes at the time were torn, ragged and unbefitting of the academic institution, the twins were given a free set of standard-issue school uniforms. They often, though not always, wore these to school and even chose to wear them at home and in public as they looked neater and cleaner than their usual clothes. When at home or walking casually in public, Yui and Yua opted to wear simple and comfortable clothing. Plain dresses, skirts, shirts, and flip-flop sandals were a common sight amongst the two, as they grew up with a very simple background. The girls never wore any sort of jewelry; necklaces, rings, earrings, and the sort were never possessed by either sister at any point in time. When on missions, or when simply opting to wear their shinobi gear, Yui and Yua wore matching outfits. For the torso, they wore a pink crop top t-shirt with a grey, midriff flack jacket that revealed their bare stomachs, waist, and navel. They also wore a purple-grey, thigh-length skirt, as well as matching purple-gray gloves that had armor plating for added protection. For sandals, they wore purple-grey, low-heel, knee-high, open-toe boots (like Sakura Haruno) with the heel cut out; their bare legs in-between their boots and skirt were revealed. Attached to the back of their skirts was a grey pouch that contained kunai, shuriken, wire strings, and even a small vial of their sibling's blood so they could summon themselves to their sister's location. The pouch also contained a scroll with various items enclosed in them using the Enclosing Technique. Some of these items include: An extra blood vial, a few coils of rope, and even food and drink. Each sister carried their own weapon, and when in shinobi gear, made sure to always bring them. Yua, the older of the twins, carried a Kusarigama (sickle and chain) and sealed two of them within her scroll: One as her primary weapon, and the other as a spare in the event the other was lost or broken. Yui, the younger sister, carried a Kusari-fundo (chain and weight) in her pouch at all times, as well as a spare stored within her scroll for obvious reasons. Abilities The Summoning Sisters specialized in using the Summoning Technique in conjunction with their great skill in Bukijutsu: their skill in using their weapons; Yua used the Kusarigama and Yui used the Kusari-fundo. They also had skills in the Enclosing Technique and Unsealing Technique, being able to summon objects from their scrolls. ''Space-Time Ninjutsu'' The Summoning Sisters, similar to Tenten, did not use elemental ninjutsu and instead specialized in using the various Summoning Techniques. Like Tenten, they could store various items with their small scrolls by using the Enclosing Technique. To make a little extra money, they also liked to store the weapons of their defeated enemies within their scrolls and sell them back at the village for a profit. When it was time for them to remove items from their scrolls, they simply would use the Unsealing Technique. These techniques weren't used as offensively as Tenten, and were more helpful for storage and carrying their weapon of choice. The twins' primary use of the Summoning Technique was in the traditional sense; they would sacrifice a small amount of their blood to summon a creature. However, unlike most shinobi who would summon a spectacular animal, the Summoning Sisters actually had a contract with each other. Essentially, each sister could summon the other at any given point in time. This allowed them to potentially be very mobile on the battlefield and to traverse long distances within a short period of time. In a way, one could see it having a similar effect to the infamous Flying Thunder God Technique. Additionally, because each twin was much smaller than the usual animal summon (ex: a massive toad vs. a tiny girl), the chakra cost was substantially less than usual. Furthermore, the sisters were likely not that far away from one another when using this technique, therefore, even less chakra was needed as the distance travelled would be nearly insignificant compared to a usual summon's. This allowed the sisters to practically spam the technique, despite only having average chakra reserves. Another way the sisters could use the summoning technique was by using their own version of the Reverse Summoning Technique. The reason why they carried a vial of their sister's blood was because, if they performed the Summoning Technique with their sister's blood, they would instead be sent to their sister's location. Both of their summoning techniques were very handy for getting out of tricky situations, effectively teleporting them to safety, as well as unpredictably teleporting them throughout the battlefield. Their final summoning technique wasn't a separate space-time ninjutsu, but rather an exploit they could take advantage of. The sisters developed a special technique, Summoning: Simultaneous Shift, which occurred when the two sisters performed the Summoning Technique at the same time. Essentially, they would summon each other to their own location whilst being summoned to their sibling's original spot, effectively switching places. It was handy if one was injured or tired and needed to get out of combat for a bit. It was also effective at fooling the opponent. Another benefit of these techniques, the Summoning Sisters liked to capitalize on the fact that they were identical twins, often confusing their opponent. Many opponents have fallen for confusing the sisters to be shadow clones of one another. The "Summoning Sisters" was the infamous name given to them for using all of these techniques and holding a contract with one another. ''Bukijutsu'' Bukijutsu is the use of weaponry amongst shinobi, and the Summoning Sisters were notorious for it. Their primary method of combat revolved around the use of their individual weapons, as they didn't use elemental ninjutsu. Considered to be weapon-experts with regards to each of their respective weapons, the Summoning Sisters could outperform talented ninjutsu users with just their weapons alone. By closing the distance between their opponents, they could render their them unable to weave hand signs and attack or defend effectively. The Body Flicker Technique was often used by both sisters during this maneuver. Each sister had her own weapon of choice: Yua Sumire: The older twin, Yua, preferred the infamous Kusarigama: A Kama (sickle) that had a chain at the end of the handle with a weight at the end of the chain. The sickle blade could cut, tear, and pierce flesh, as well as intercept another weapon. The weighted chain could wrap around a weapon or blade and disarm an opponent. The weight could be used to bludgeon, and the chain could bind an opponent. The weapon was stored in a scroll as it was too cumbersome to sheathe. If the chain was spun fast enough, it could block and deflect projectiles like kunai and shuriken. Yui Sumire: The younger twin, Yui, preferred the little sister weapon of the Kusarigama: the Kusari-fundo. A much simpler weapon in design, the Kusari-fundo was a simple weighted chain without the sickle attached to it. The chain was longer, and the weapon was more compact which allowed Yui to carry it in her pouch. The weapon was a lot faster and much more maneuverable, and it could be spun defensively around the user much easier and quicker than the kusarigama. The chain could wrap around a weapon or blade and disarm an opponent and the weight could be used to bludgeon them as well. The chain could also bind or whip an opponent. Sometimes it was used to strangulate a target to death or unconsciousness; Yui has been known to wrap the chain around an opponent's neck and then leap over a tree branch, hanging them. If the chain was spun fast enough, it could block and deflect projectiles like kunai and shuriken. A common tactic amongst the sisters was to bind their opponent in chains and then execute them with the sickle, a kunai, or even by strangulation. They often used combo techniques and were masters of coordinated attacking. Kusarigama.png|Kusarigama Kusari fundo.png|Kusari-fundo ''Taijutsu'' The Summoning Sisters, though not taijutsu experts, held a well-rounded set of skills in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat. They could hold their own using taijutsu if the situation required it and were adept users of Akido and Karate. They were quite fast, but didn't possess the greatest strength or stamina, and couldn't sustain too many direct hits. However, they had expert evasion skills and good coordination, as well as the ability to manipulate their opponents' energy against them and to soften their falls (Akido). The sisters knew certain karate punches, kicks, jabs, and elbow attacks for offense, as well as various blocks and evasion techniques for self-defense. They tended to attack the joints and preferred to stagger their opponents by kicking their legs and knees. It should be noted that when forced to use taijutsu, the girls' primary objective was not to defeat their opponents, as they doubted they could win, but rather find an opportunity to use or find a weapon. ''Teamwork'' The Summoning Sisters were masters of coordinated attacking and embodied impeccable teamwork and synergy. They were always together, always combining their attacks, always weaving and maneuvering their bodies, weapons, and chains in the midst of combat. They shared the same thoughts, not needing to even speak to understand each other; such was the depth of their bond. Flawless execution and timing, delivered at lightning fast speeds with the Body Flicker Technique, the twins were masters of assassination and kidnapping. ''Strategical Preference'' The twins liked to bind their opponents in their chains before attacking. Because Yua had the sickle, she was usually the one who finished the job, whereas Yui would disarm and immobilize the target with her chain: Yui would take the lead in binding a target with her chains, and Yua would deliver the finishing blow with her sickle. Yua would tear and occupy a limb with her sickle, and Yui would suffocate a target with her chain, silently strangling them to death. Both girls would bind a target as they passed them from opposite directions, then switch places with the Summoning: Simultaneous Shift technique, crushing their opponent's bones so their ribs pierced through their lungs resulting in near-instant unconsciousness; a swift sickle strike to the throat would finish the job. If they needed to kidnap a target or take a prisoner, Yua and Yui would ensnare the target in their chains. Once immobilized, the girls would tie up their victim(s) with the rope they carried enclosed in their scrolls. In the event they needed the target to stay quiet or shut up, they would gag them with some cloth. They had a policy to keep women and children alive, even if they were enemies; men were not given the same luxury. Kunoichi Stats Genin As genin, the Sumoning Sisters were two years younger than their third squadmate; Yui and Yua had graduated two years early while their teammate had graduated on standard-time. Having only passed the practical exams of the academy by learning the bare essentials, the sisters were outclassed in ninjutsu and taijutsu by their teammate. Despite their lackings, their new friend was welcoming and friendly to them. The sisters made money completing missions, and were finally able to afford better food and clothes. It was around this time that they decided to buy the weapons that they would grow to love. It was their sensei who advised them that they buy their weapons from the best weapons-expert in the village: Tenten. After buying their weapons from the famed kunoichi Tenten, who was hailed as the greatest weapon-master of Konoha, the two grew to greatly admire her. They often sought advice and counsel from her, as well as training and advanced weapon techniques. While training with Tenten, the sisters learned the Summoning Technique as well as the Enclosing Technique and Unsealing Technique. They saw Tenten as both a teacher and friend. During their tenure as genin, the summoning sisters developed their skills, becoming specialists in using their signature weapons and fighting style. They refined their teamwork skills, and improved their speed so they could striker faster and quicker; this speed would ensure that their opponents would have a hard time casting ninjutsu. They also decided to forgo the tradition method of the Summoning Technique and instead signed a blood contract with one another. Within Konoha, they would soon gain recognition for this contract, and henceforth were called the Summoning Sisters. It wasn't until the Chūnin exams that the "Summoning Sisters" title would become known throughout the other hidden villages. The Summoning Sisters did not participate in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Chūnin Exams The Summoning sisters did very well in their first chūnin exams, which took place soon after the Fourth Shinobi World War. The first stage, the written test, was the usual: a test meant to trick genin into cheating; if they were caught cheating five times they would be disqualified. However, Yui and Yua were smart enough to get very high scores without even having to cheat and they secretly passed on their information to their third teammate. Afterwards, it was revealed that they didn't even need to pass the test to pass the stage, they just needed to not get caught cheating. The second stage, the scroll carrying stage, was much more difficult for the sisters, as they had to compete with rival teams for scrolls whilst protecting their own. That, and they had to reach their destination within 5 days to qualify for the next stage. Though it proved to be a tricky test, the team passed; Yui and Yua would use their chains to bind and incapacitate a scroll-carrying opponent while their teammate would land the final blow and steal the scroll. Then, each sister was given a scroll to hold onto and their team made it safety to the destination within the time limit. Every time a rival tried to snatch one of the sisters' scrolls, the twin would simply summon herself to her sibling to avoid being caught. Thus, the twins and their teammate were able to pass the second exam. The third and final stage, the combat stage, was the most difficult stage for the twins. While their teammate was mostly self-sufficient, the sisters relied on one another to perform at their best. The third stage being a 1v1 duel, the sisters didn't have one another and could therefore only rely on their Bukijutsu. Even though they were severely handicapped, the sisters were able to prevent their opponents from casting ninjutsu by binding the opponent and occupying their hands. Yua even had to fight a genjutsu user, and while difficult at first, once she figured out her opponent's trick she was easily able to exploit their weaknesses. The final fight for both sisters was one of the weirdest chūnin exam fights ever seen. Both girls performed so well, they each made it to the final round which meant that they had to fight one another. Knowing that they couldn't back down, they went through with the last match. The battle was hectic: Both sisters tying one another up in chains only to escape or summon themselves behind the other twin. A sister wraps a chain around her sibling's ankle and pulls, but her twin also has hold of her wrist and they both fall. The audience was mesmerized; the girls were evenly matched. They knew every move the other was plotting and each knew what the other was thinking. The strategy, the battle tactics, every move, each sister knew how to counter perfectly. Just when both girls were exhausted and practically out of energy, they both threw out their chains at the same and attempted to summon themselves to their sibling. What happened was the chains jerked abruptly as it usually would for Summoning: Simultaneous Shift, resulting in the chains getting tangled and both twins getting caught. Effectively, the twins were tied back-to-back, and unable to get out of their binds which wrapped around their torsos and legs. The confused proctor approached the squirming sisters; he had never seen something so ridiculous, especially in the final match of the chūnin exams. Still in disbelief, the proctor declared the match a draw between the two sisters. The crowd was in a uproar; they were laughing, applauding, and congratulatory of the sisters on their "victory." The proctor awkwardly untied the sisters from their own mishap. Many ninja were promoted to chūnin as a result of the exams; the twins and their teammate all passed. Chūnin After becoming chūnin, the Summoning Sisters would begin to favor working as a duo rather than the usual three-man squad with a jonin leader. Their fighting style just worked much better without having to worry about other people; the sisters were practically on the same wavelength and little communication was needed to understand one another. They further refined their skills, often training with and against Tenten, who had much to teach the twins. They improved their techniques, boosted their speed, and increased their fluency in their respective weapons. They invented new combo techniques and aimed to perfect their timing. They didn't have the funds to afford a better house, but because they were chūnin now, they were paid much more for difficult missions. The two vowed to save their money so they could buy a nicer home together, but until then decided to upgrade their current home. They bought new blankets, a heater for the winter, and better clothes amongst other things. The girls considered buying a bed or two, but decided against it because beds were expensive and they had grown to prefer sharing the futon with each other. They could also afford to buy better food, eat out at restaurants, and even take warm soaks in the Konoha bathhouse. As chūnin, the Summoning Sisters were often tasked with wiping out bandits, dealing with criminal rogues, or espionage. They were considering applying for the rank of Tokubetsu Jōnin (Special Jonin) and afterwards, potentially joining the ANBU. Forbidden Love The Summoning Sisters, Yui Sumire and Yua Sumire, were identical twin sisters who grew up never a day apart. However, despite being siblings, Yui and Yua had developed unnaturally strong feelings for one another over the years, their physical and emotional attraction becoming stronger and more apparent as the years rolled by. It was only after their promotion to chūnin, around the age at which their mother passed, that the sisters realized their feelings for one another. At first, each sister kept their true feelings hidden, feeling only confusion and shame for the lust they felt. However, as time went on, they began to ponder the possibility that their twin might've felt the same way about them. One autumn night, the two girls were snuggling together on their futon; each's heart racing just as fast as the other as they held one another in a warm embrace. They talked about how nice the evening had been, recounting their walk around Konoha's park to admire the vibrant colors of the trees and their bright autumn leaves. They talked about the warm, soapy water of the bathhouse and how relaxing it felt; how at the baths, they'd noticed each others slender and attractive physique as they scrubbed one another down completely. While carefully washing every nook and cranny of their sister's delicate body, they complimented each other on how they looked and how surprised they were that neither of them had a boyfriend yet. They carried on that conversation back in their room while cuddling. Suddenly, Yui whispered softly, asking if Yua had ever fallen in love before. The conversation progressed until the sisters began to become more and more sensual. Unable to contain their lechery any longer, enveloped in the moment, they quietly shared a forbidden, passionate kiss; slowly, they opened their ravenous eyes, heedless of the taboo they had just committed. It was there that they confessed their love. That evening, the twin sisters shared a night of passion and lustful romance; taboo desires were fulfilled and many "first times" were taken as they entered the various realms of adulthood. Yui and Yua had never experienced such ecstasies before, but they were glad to have discovered more of themselves and each other, together. From then on, Yui and Yua became secret lovers. They grew closer and even more intimate, tried new things and explored each other to the fullest; every inch of their bodies belonging to and devoted to their other half. Consequently, their behavior became more suspicious in public and the villagers began to take notice, though no one could have ever imagined the girls would actually go that far. Unbeknownst to everyone, the two sisters would continue to share their remaining nights in heated passion and carnal desire. Defeat & Death Six years after confessing their love for one another, Yui and Yua were both 19 years old and, like most of their peers, still chūnin kunoichi. Much older now, there were a few things that lingered on their minds: The sisters were thinking of getting married that spring, as they had put it off for far too long and hated having to keep their relationship a secret in public. They were considering buying a nice single home within the village, one were they could have more room, privacy, and comfort; they had saved up enough money to pay for a large portion of the house they were looking at. Finally, the girls were also looking to be promoted to the rank of Special Jōnin. They figured that once they had, they'd get married and buy that house. In order to prove themselves to their village, the sisters decided on something daring: they figured that if they could take out the S-Rank criminal, The Strangler, then they'd have more than proved themselves worthy to be Special Jonin. All they needed to do was get rid of him. They tracked down the man for weeks; he'd been on the run since decades before they were born. The Strangler wasn't easy to find, but his frequent killings easily left a trail of horror behind him. Based on the relative and consistent patterns of his killings, the Summoning Sisters were able to pinpoint The Strangler's approximate location. Interestingly, Yui and Yua were the first kunoichi to discover his hideout in over 15 years. The Strangler's hideout was an innocent looking cottage that nested by a small river, away from the cares of modern society. A large, makeshift watermill spun around the side of the house, the sound of creaking wood and falling water blended in harmony together. Next to the house was a garden that grew all sorts of fruits and vegetables, delicate flowers lined the gravel walkways. A Sakura tree in full bloom loomed over the house and mill, it's vibrant pink blossoms contrasting with the other green tree leaves in the clearing. The cottage itself was cute and quaint, being mostly made of wood and cobblestone. However, despite its innocent appearance, Yui and Yua were certain that the house belonged to The Strangler; the sisters would wait until the evening to assassinate the notorious missing-nin under the cover of darkness. As nightfall quickly approached, the Summoning Sisters prepared for the fight of their lives. Yua sharpened her sickle with great care, enough so that it shined and shimmered a perfect reflection of the full moon above. The sisters doused their chains in olive oil to loosen up the joints and soaked them in vinegar to remove any rust; they put on another coat of oil for good measure: The weapons swung like new. They made sure to eat and drink their fill and store up on energy from food pills before beginning their assault. The sisters bathed together in the refreshing waters of the river in order to eliminate any possible smells or scents that could give them away. Yua emerged from the river, completely soaked; Yui slowly bubbled her way up. The two looked at each other, it was time. Quietly, Yui and Yua walked to their small encampment. They dried each other off and dressed one another carefully, as was their usual tradition. They grabbed their weapons and supplies and prepared to set out. Before they left, they shared one long, last kiss, a good luck charm each shared with one another. They departed together towards the cottage of The Strangler. The sisters soundlessly crept up to the cottage, using the shadows of their surrounds to conceal their presence. Yui peaked through the cottage window, making sure as not to draw attention to herself. The fireplace within had been out of use for hours and Yui couldn't see a thing through the window pane, which reflected the light of the moon into her eyes. Yua gave the signal, and Yui steadily opened the tiniest sliver of the window. Careful not to make any noise, Yui peeped through the crack, which flooded the cottage in an ocean of unaltered moonlight. She saw the muscular build of a man, The Strangler, quietly sleeping on a ragged bed with sheets of fur and hide. Yui turned and nodded at Yua, who was crouched by the back door. The girls had performed this tactic before: They were going to sneak in together from two separate entrances. The front door was very risky, as was the back; they would let in too much light and could creak and make noise. However, the back door was concealed in shadow, so it was the better alternative. The plan was for Yui to enter through the window, which already shined light into the cottage, and for Yua to enter through the back door which might've made some noise, but wouldn't shine in that much light. The sisters began the operation. Yua carefully picked the lock to the back door, opening it just enough for her to slip in; Yui crawled through the opened window. The sisters closed the entrances behind them, they were inside. They steadily crept towards the sleeping criminal, eyeing him carefully for any signs of movement. The Strangler snored in his slumber, he gave no sign of being awake. Quickly, Yui sprung forth and coiled her chain around the man's neck while Yua aimed for the kill. Just as The Strangler woke up, Yua sliced his throat open with her sickle. Or so she wished. The moment her sickle touched The Strngler's skin, the skin itself turned hard and stiff. The strangler had used the Earth Release: Earth Spear technique, which made his skin as hard as diamond, increasing his defensive power in that area to such an extent that he had withstood the near-lethal blow. The sisters didn't have time to react; their plan had failed. In the blink of an eye, The Strangler delivered a devastating punch to Yua, hitting her so hard she broke through his wall and landed outside. He turned his eyes towards Yui, who's chain was still ineffectively wrapped around his hardened neck. Distracted by the brutal treatment of her sister, Yui let down her guard for just a split-second; long enough for The Strangler to grip and squeeze her throat, suffocating her. Yui choked as she tried to escape The Strangler's grip. Struggling in vain, she reached for her kunai and slammed it into The Strangler's side, but just as the blade made contact, his skin became as hard as diamond and Yui's kunai bent on impact. She was losing consciousness and didn't have enough time to summon herself to her sister. Suddenly, Yui disappeared from The Strangler's grasp along with her Kusari-fundo; Yua had summoned her instead. Yui coughed and choked, convinced that a second longer within his grasp, and her neck would've snapped before she even passed out from a lack of oxygen. The sisters understood how dangerous he was and prepared themselves for the fight ahead. Yui and Yua body flickered simultaneously. Yui wrapped her chain around The Strangler's leg, pulling it in order to unbalance him. Just as she did this, Yua had gone for his other leg, hoping to render him unable to move with a severed tendon. However, The Strangler saw Yua coming and instantly hardened the area she intended to hit. The girls were one step ahead. Yua took the bait, hooking The Strangler's leg anyway, just as the girls performed the Summoning: Simultaneous Shift technique. Swapping places in a flash, Yua's attack landed on The Stranglers other calf, slicing open his leg. The Strangler howled in pain, but it only fueled his rage. Pissed, he hardened both of his arms and reached forward, intending to grab the girls' throats. Just as he did this, Yui, now on the other side of his body, yanked on her chain and danced around his body, causing him to stumble over and become entangled in her chains. Yua pitched in, throwing her Kusarigama around The Stranglers arms. In an instant, the sisters had used simultaneous shift again; The Strangler was caught in a web of chains. The sisters had him, now was their chance! Yua grabbed her sickle and swung it at The Strangler's head to deliver the killing blow. Just as the sickle blade was about to lodge itself within The Strangler's forehead, he daringly hardened his entire body; a technique which was difficult to maintain and consumed a large amount of chakra. Yua's Kusarigama shattered into pieces. A small crack was left on The Strangler's forehead as he let out a monstrous shout that echoed throughout the forest. In a single flex of his muscles, he broke every chain that surrounded his body, the metal links each reflected the light of the moon as they rained down to the grown. The Summoning Sisters fell backwards from the sudden brute strength that opposed them. The twins' eyes stared at The Strangler in horror and fear; they were afraid. Never before had they seen such an inhumane monster. Yua tried to stand, but no sooner had she flinched did the death grip of The Strangler ensnare her throat. Yui, mortified, tried to run. She got up and tried to make some distance to summon her sister out. She took her first step back, but before she could do anything, she was grabbed by her clothes and hurled into the ground, knocking her out immediately. Yua tried to scream, but nothing escaped her lips. The strangler smiled at her, and threw her at his cottage, knocking her unconscious from the impact. He dragged the sisters into his cottage. When the sisters came too, they were tied up, gagged and blindfolded. They both started to panic, afraid of what might happen to them. Yui could hear her sister infront of her, but couldn't move her body much. There was a noose tied tightly around her neck, she wasn't wearing anything and her feet were tied together and shackled to the floorboard; she was forced to her tippy-toes. Her arms were box-tied behind her and the rope extended to the ceiling, preventing her from moving or squatting. What was this? A dark voice spoke, "I like to use my hands to choke the life out of you pesky Leaf ninja, but for those who piss me off, there is another reason as to why I'm called The Strangler." Yui could hear footsteps approach her. A hand removed her blindfold, revealing Yua in her mirrored state; the siblings looked at one another in horror. Yui tried to shout out to her sister, but her voice was muffled by the gag in her mouth. The two girls looked at The Strangler, their eyes pleading with them to let them go. The man simply turned and left, pulling a lever that was just barely out of Yui's reach. "I won't be back." The Strangler whispered. He walked up the stairs of his cottage basement. Yui and Yua screamed muffled by their gags as they begged to be spared and apologized, asking for forgiveness. The girls felt a cold shiver run up their bare backs as The Strangler locked the cellar door. The lever from earlier had already started the process. Each noose around the girls' necks were strung up to the ceiling, where above their heads was a pulley. The rope went up and exited outside to the waterwheel above. As the waterwheel spun around, the girls' nooses were tightened, lifting them off the ground and suffocating them as they "danced" midair trying to free themselves and breathe. Just when Yui was about to pass out, the waterwheel, having completed one full rotation, came back to the original position, placing her back on her tippy-toes, and briefly allowing her to take in a single breath before the process continued again. For hours, the girls were strangled to the point of near-death, but were always just barely kept alive from each breath interval. They had tried to free themselves, but the bindings were too tight, and they were always on the verge of dying which left them little choice but to choke and twitch. They tried to use their summoning techniques, but couldn't form hand signs with their arms and wrists bound so tightly behind them. The Strangler had stripped them of their clothes, a precaution so that they couldn't use the escape tools they concealed within their clothing. Fear and a lack of oxygen had already released Yui's bladder as she peaked, and Yua's legs were getting tired from standing on her toes for hours. Despite this, Yui was still hopeful that someone from the Leaf would come to rescue them; there as still plenty of time. At the very least, her sister Yua had to survive. The punishment continued hours more, as each girl was pushed to her physical and mental limit. Yui's eyes were looking up at the ceiling, partially rolled back. Yui tortuously thought to herself, "Kill me! Please just kill me, I can't-I can't go anymore! I'm going to die anyways, so just kill me already! I'm breaking!" Yua was actively trying to choke herself out by holding her breath when she was supposed to breathe, but her body betrayed her thoughts and kept on trying to survive. Hours after her will had completely broken, Yui prayed to the gods, choking as she screamed a muffled plead for mercy, "Yua! Take Yua! You can have her instead, just let me go! Please, I can't! I don't wanna die! Make it stop, make it stop! Somebody, save me!" Yua, absorbed in her desperation, begged similar thoughts, grasping at straws for any means to save herself, even at the cost of her own lover. "I don't want this! I'm not ready! You can have Yui; do whatever you want with her! Help me!" 24 hours after their hell had started, each girls' legs were well past the breaking point; they couldn't stand up any longer. Their toes were numb from the damp and cold floor of the cellar. The sisters were in a state of despair and cowardly desperation, yet their libido was dangerously high from asphyxia, an aphrodisiac. As each reached their peak, the waterwheel did its final rotation. Each sister was once again hoisted up into the air, as they choked and gagged, their limbs shaking, but this time they weren't lowered for air; the waterheel had stopped turning with each sister at their highest point of elevation. For 16 minutes, they were slowly strangled. Wide eyed and looking up at the ceiling as tears rolled down their cheeks, everything seemed to be going dark. Yua couldn't take it any longer and she failed to hold her bladder as she and her sister peaked again. Wishing nothing but to save themselves at the expense of the other, Yui and Yua succumbed to their predicament as their last moments in life were filled with both desperation and a gratification of hedonistic and bestial frenzy. Trivia * Yui Sumire and Yua Sumire were identical twins. * Yui and Yua both looked almost exactly like their mother. * The twins' favorite thing to do together was: spend time together. * Both girls were always been physically attracted to girls, and preferred monogamous relationships. * Both girls were lovers despite it being taboo. * Both girls were very feminine and submissive; intimately they switched dominance regularly, but Yua usually took on the more dominant role. * The twins were very polite, sweet, and well mannered; they tended to use honorifics and employed proper etiquette. * Before their untimely deaths, they were planning to apply to become special jonin. * Before they died, they were considering getting married, despite the taboo. * Their deaths serve several purposes: **One, it makes for a tragic end. **Two, it highlights how ineffective and bad standard weaponry is in Naruto; any shinobi worth their salt will not be defeated by a normal weapon. **Three, the gruesome fashion of their deaths is meant to outline how cruel The Strangler is and expand upon his sick character. **Four, their change in ideals and willingness to sacrifice one another is to emphasize on how even the strongest bonds and wills can be broken in the face of death, horror, or torture; an allusion to human weakness. **Five, instances death by auto-erotic asphyxiation or erotic asphyxiation (erotic suffocation) are a real-world problem and this as meant to raise awareness and concern for the practice. IT IS A REAL ISSUE AND HUNDREDS IF NOT THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE DIE A YEAR BECAUSE OF IT. **Any other interpretation of the ending is completely head-canon and is the sole imagination of the reader. Interpret this ending as you see fit. Reference * Template:LeafNin Infobox * Template:Hollyproperty * Template:Mature Content * Aikido * Karate * The main character used to portray the sisters is Chitanda Eru from the anime: Hyouka Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Kunoichi Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Team Category:Lesbian Category:LGBT Character Category:Final